


[黑白骑]你奶满活死人的样子真帅①+②

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※黑白骑，无具体种族描写，废话剧情流。※俗套小故事，很俗套，很俗，俗。
Relationships: 黑白骑
Kudos: 3





	[黑白骑]你奶满活死人的样子真帅①+②

①  
<1>  
“哎，看咱队里的黑骑。”  
武士悄悄用刀柄怼了下骑士的后腰，在通讯贝的私人频道里悄悄说:“我觉得那个是你喜欢的类型耶。”  
还在发呆等队友倒数的骑士被腰上的触感吓得一激灵，差点把手里的浓缩奶油咖啡扣在凹凸不平的岩地上。他抬脚装作要踹自己这没个正经的亲友，最后还是没忍住好奇在倒数声中瞥向这次的搭档。  
不远处的暗黑骑士身覆漆黑铠甲，大剑上血红的晶体泛着冷冽的光芒。因为马上就要开始战斗了，所以男人正目不转睛地盯着眼前的强敌，从骑士的角度只能看到对方后颈略长的发尾被风吹得微动。  
就在倒数还有五秒，骑士刚打算收回视线的时候，黑骑却突然回头看了骑士一眼。男人长得很帅气，甚至留着一边断眉。像是怕自己还不够惹眼一样，他微微勾起嘴角，冲看呆了的骑士略一点头，然后纵身前跃，大剑直直劈下。

他他他为什么要看我啊！  
骑士脑海一片空白，浑身像过了电一样微微发麻，全凭肌肉记忆机械地打出一串连击，眼睛忍不住在黑骑和敌人之间转来转去，直到险些吃了一记狠招后才终于全神贯注起来。黑骑强得惊人，全程都游刃有余地在骇人的攻击中闪躲穿行，体力也一直处于安全状态。  
战斗接近尾声，骑士紧绷的神经也渐渐放松下来，见忠义值累积得差不多了，便随手丢给黑骑一个干预，然后百无聊赖地打着连击挂沥血等敌人倒下。  
借着盾牌的遮挡，骑士悄悄摸索着通讯贝上的按钮，打算第一个在队伍频道中播放录好的‘辛苦了’语音。刚打完一招雪月花的武士发现了朋友的小动作，不禁送了个鄙夷的眼神给这个喜欢在奇怪的地方争强好胜的家伙。  
骑士毫不介意地嘿嘿一笑，在强敌轰然倒地的瞬间按下了按钮，整个队伍的通讯贝同时聒噪地响起一串夹着提示音的录音：

“是黑骑哥哥吗？”  
“看你行尸走肉特别帅，有烙印吗？”  
“哥哥加个通讯贝？”  
“懂了在害羞。”  
“打本带带我！真的，我深仁厚泽还蛮厉……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我X哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
开阔的场地中寂静无声，所有人都直勾勾地看向骑士，而武士实在是忍不住了，没等听完就爆发出一阵惊天狂笑，要不是扶着宝箱，可能已经躺在地上边笑边喊999了。  
这段录音是前两天他们部队聚会时候抽签玩的时候录的，骑士喝了点酒就趴在桌上和亲友哭诉外面的野人一个比一个菜，动不动就暴毙，要是能有个绑定的搭档就好了。  
没良心的围观群众一边递酒一边出损招，不知道谁就拿出了冒险者小报，随便划掉原文改了几个词，忽悠骑士把这段话录了下来，骗他说下次遇到又强又帅的就放给对方听。醒酒后的骑士自己听了一遍，和大家一起笑倒在沙发上，然后就……忘了把它删掉。  
划水果真是要遭报应的。骑士在武士的笑声和其他队友带着笑意的私语中窘迫得头都不敢抬，半晌才想起来该解释一下自己只是按错了。  
骑士刚要开口，只听通讯贝响起一声提示音，同时队伍频道里传出一个淡淡的男声：  
“没烙印，加你了，你也很帅。”

<2>  
海雾村的午后晃得人目眩，很适合躲在屋里闲聊。

“没烙印。”  
“他说他没烙印，还主动加我通讯贝，还夸我帅。”  
骑士边吃午饭边一字一句地反复嚼着，坐在旁边的武士快被他烦死了，擦着刀敷衍地应声道：“是是，他对你有意思。”  
“话说你今天买的杂烩汤好好吃……重点不是这个！”骑士撂下勺子一拍桌，把武士的刀都震得离桌，“他今天来约我了！”  
武士怕了这怀春的家伙，连忙把擦好的老婆抱进怀里，还看热闹不嫌事大地追问：“哟，有戏啊！我记得露天剧场明天有乐团演出，还是说要去乌尔达哈看小黄莺公演？看完演出再吃顿饭，时间可就差不多了啊。来来，哥哥教你，到时候拉着他出去走路说消食儿，走到旅店附近就说累了……”  
“哪有那么快！我们连通讯都没聊过几次。”骑士耳根微热，百无聊赖地戳着杂烩汤里的土豆，“他是约我去迷宫探险。”  
“迷宫探险也好啊，多配合几次，他就习~惯你了，以后都想着来找你，一来二去的就…嗯哼。”  
武士挤眉弄眼地开始说骚话，搞得骑士很想打他，但他想想这方面自己确实没有武士经验丰富，搞不好以后还要找这人参谋，姑且就看在杂烩汤的份上饶他一命。

但是放任武士的后果真的很严重。  
当晚骑士收到了一份神秘礼物，他用食指拈起袋子里那几乎没有蔽体功能的布片，默背了十遍骑士守则才忍住冲动，没把它甩到此时绝对在隔壁狂笑的武士脸上。  
这狗侍满脑子都是黄色废料，歪门邪道！我们高洁正直的骑士怎么可能会在盔甲底下穿豹纹！  
骑士一边愤愤地想着，一边将这两片布整整齐齐叠好塞进了床头柜，拉灯睡觉。

<3>  
都怪武士，骑士一大早就脑袋空空地站在约定地点，结果看到黑骑出现的瞬间他就想到那条豹纹丁字裤，差点话都说不利索。  
黑骑也看见了他，走近打了个招呼，道：“来得真早啊，我请你喝点什么？”  
也许是因为今天要去的地方不算危险，黑骑穿了一身轻甲，他抬手便勾上骑士的肩膀，却也没近到会让人反感。  
骑士心跳漏了一拍，连忙道：“不用不用，我自己带了果汁……血番茄加蜂蜜做的，要来点吗？”  
黑骑闻言松了手靠在墙边，视线在骑士身上扫过，道：“如果是你亲手做的我就喝。”  
“啊，是，我自己做的……”骑士装作很平静的模样，翻出一瓶果汁递给黑骑，看着对方喝果汁时滚动的喉结，他也忍不住咽了咽口水。  
太帅了……但不是单纯的帅，其实黑骑的长相并非多么英俊，但他那略微懒散随意的气质和挥舞大剑时的凌厉气势实在是令骑士着迷。  
“嗯，味道不错，谢了。”黑骑喝了几口后拧上瓶盖，塞进了自己的行囊中，随口问道：“你会烹饪？平时都是自己做饭么？”  
烹饪算得上是骑士的爱好了，一提到感兴趣的话题，他就忍不住变得话多，和黑骑有一搭没一搭地闲聊起来。片刻后其他队友也陆续到齐，一行人整顿完毕，前去讨伐作乱的妖异。

和有好感的对象一起讨伐，战斗都像约会。骑士时不时会被黑骑利落的动作和获得胜利后露出的‘只有这点程度？’的小表情给电到。那天后黑骑又约过骑士几次，现在骑士再想象自己绑定的搭档，已经忍不住自动带入黑骑的神态。  
可黑骑对他的态度却一直都很暧昧，若即若离。他偶尔会在战斗后约骑士一起吃顿饭，却不久留，吃完就散。最近距离的肢体接触也只是某次骑士受伤严重，黑骑当机立断一把抱住无力躲闪的骑士就地一滚，避开了魔物的攻击。骑士当时命都快没了，额头还磕在黑骑硬邦邦的胸甲上撞得生疼，根本起不了任何旖旎的心思。  
而且最近骑士后知后觉地发现，好像黑骑对其他人也是差不多的态度，尤其是对某些明显目的不纯的家伙——特指今天从队伍集合开始就一直黏在黑骑旁边的诗人猫魅。  
这家伙明明不是初出茅庐的冒险者，却缠着黑骑问东问西；黑骑也并不介意，甚至隐隐有些纵容。黑骑只有在猫魅摇着长尾巴试着圈住他手腕的时候，不动声色地抬起手，向骑士招了招，然后径自走上前来与骑士交流策略。  
谈话的间隙，骑士注意到诗人投来了不善的目光。他借着黑骑肩膀的遮掩，将猫魅失落的表情尽收眼底，心中却并未因此有一丝一毫得胜的喜悦，反而觉得说不出的怪异。  
骑士第一次推掉了黑骑的邀约。

<4>  
他冒着漫天飞雪，在库尔札斯高地的雪原之寻到了正在冥想的武士。两人找了间木屋避风，骑士来之前做了点简餐，热汤滚进喉管，登时暖透了身子。边吃边聊，武士越听越不是滋味，黑着脸摩挲刀柄，似乎在琢磨从哪里下刀能把黑骑卸得更整齐。

“召之即来，挥之即去，去他X的！把你当什么了。”武士一脸不爽，骂骂咧咧地咬着烤热的肉干，苦口婆心地劝道：“兄弟，这不行啊，别理他了，下一个更好，真的。”  
“可我还真想不到会有谁比他还好了。”骑士长叹一声，趴在桌上掰手指：“他长得不错，性格相处起来挺舒服的，实力又强，人脉也广……可是这么一想好奇怪啊，我觉得他好像都没什么朋友。”  
说到这儿骑士皱起眉，比划了一下，道：“就…我和你这样关系好的朋友，他认识那么多人，却好像没一个交心的。所以我在想，他总来找我会不会就是因为……”  
“你把滤镜摘了再跟我说话。”武士不耐烦地打断骑士的絮叨，又递碗讨了块肉，“其实挺早我就觉得不对劲了，但也不知道咋跟你说。据说黑骑他之前泡固定队里的骑士没泡成，最后被迫退队了，天知道他是不是干了什么让人家全队都忍不了的事儿。而且他跟谁都暧昧，搞不好你在他眼里就只是工具人，这就是个玩弄你感情的渣男罢了。”

“啊？不是吧？”骑士像只泄了气的皮球，整个人都蔫了，“我好不容易遇到个哪儿都挺好的……”  
武士吸溜吸溜吃完碗底的豆腐，哐地放下碗，顺带打了个饱嗝。骑士一看他那挤眉弄眼的样儿就知道武士又想说点骚的了。  
“那可说不定呐，小兄弟。”果不其然，武士意味深长地道，“条件这么好还没对象，搞不好他哪儿就不行呢。”  
还是童贞的骑士反应了两秒钟，下意识就想抬脚踹翻武士的凳子。武士预判成功，灵活地闪开了，嘴上还没停：“毕竟男人嘛，他撩得多了，肯定会虚的——你也是亏，给他白打工这么多回，都没睡过一次，真当一辈子处男啊？”  
“那是我说能睡就、就能睡的事吗！”骑士被戳到痛处，气势弱了不少，“又不像你似的，随便就能和陌生人滚在一起……”  
武士猛拍大腿，抗议道：“我这叫命中注定的邂逅！不行，你起码给我睡他一次！睡完立马甩掉，他肯定忘不掉你！”

武士拍大腿的声音和‘睡他一次’的呐喊回荡在木屋中，屋外刚打算敲门的巡逻兵打了个哆嗦，立马夹着屁股跑了。

②  
<1>  
骑士打来通讯的时候，黑骑正在看酒馆里相熟的舞者的表演。舞台上步伐轻盈的猫魅舞男原本挂着一脸营业微笑，风情万种地跳着脱衣舞。瞧见黑骑移开目光接了通讯贝，他便故意使坏解下叮当作响的臂环冲他丢了过去。  
黑骑挑挑眉，轻松地闪身避开了飞来的臂环。他接起通讯，起身打算离开喧闹的酒馆。  
“是我，怎么了？”  
“亲爱…的，忙完了吗？来接我吧。”  
骑士没头没脑的来了这么一句，听得黑骑步伐顿了片刻。  
那边的背景音略有些嘈杂，隐隐传来碰杯的声音，问清地址后，一身黑衣的男人向酒保弹出两枚硬币，他头也不回地冲舞者做了个道别的手势，匆匆融进了拉诺西亚星光灿烂的夜色中。  
黑骑向来不爱多管闲事，更别提大晚上的去捞个可能已经醉到认不出人的醉汉。不过骑士方才的语气和平时相差甚远，竟然让黑骑微妙地有了看热闹的兴致。  
他从不否认自己性格恶劣，只是格外善于伪装罢了。

刚一进门，黑骑一眼就看见了在酒馆角落里缩成一团的骑士。听到门上挂着的风铃叮当作响，骑士肩背一僵，但他没有抬头，只是一直盯着泡沫消尽的琥珀色酒液。这个在他面前向来是一幅老好人模样的家伙此时眉头紧蹙，看得出心情不佳，而且骑士十指都紧紧扣在啤酒杯上，无意识地用力到关节泛白，似乎相当紧张。  
黑骑走近后先试着用指关节敲了敲桌边，小声问道：“喝了多少？还能走吗？”  
不等骑士回话，隔壁桌的男性倒先语气不善地道：“哟，临时找来的演员来啦？朋友挺多啊。”

黑骑原本是想去拍骑士的肩膀，但听了这句话后，他抬起的手转而轻落在骑士颈后，两指指腹亲昵地摩挲着那片常年被盔甲保护着的柔软皮肤。骑士则如同受惊的猫头小鹰一样仓皇地看向黑骑，瞪圆了眼睛，一动也不敢动。  
黑骑一边安抚骑士，给了他个‘放心’的眼神，一边淡淡地道：“这里是酒馆，又不是剧场，有些人怕是走错了地方。”  
“演，继续演呗。”精灵喝了口酒，一幅无所谓的样子，“不就是气不过我比过得好还比你先烙印吗？至于费这功夫找人撑面子吗？”

看来是前任。  
黑骑心下了然，明白自己现在需要扮演成一位体贴的恋人。于是他俯身，动作温柔地扶起骑士，比他略矮的青年站起身来，顺势半靠在黑骑身边。也许是因为有人撑腰，骑士一改平日里和气的态度，直指着对方的鼻子，语气激烈地道：  
“演？论演谁能演得过您啊！您就是格里达尼亚露天剧场最耀眼的新星！来，快给大家表演一下你最擅长的空手接白刃啊！”  
“我就纳了闷了，大家都是防护职业，怎么偏你跟被导师嫌弃没学到减伤技能似的？你倒是打爽了，我忙前忙后就算断沥血都得给你递干预牵保护，我是你搭档还是你爸啊？一三五暴毙怪我接得晚，二四六退避给隔壁黑魔，人家招你惹你了？！”  
一言以蔽之，菜。  
黑骑同情地看着邻桌面色青白的男人，有些遗憾自己准备好的冷嘲热讽也没机会说了，毕竟骑士一个人就撑起了整场的演出效果。

“偶尔少给一次减伤就，呃……嗝！当着全队的面骂我，到吃饭都不消停，要是哪个副坦跟你烙印真是倒了——#%@#￥！？”  
情绪高昂到打酒嗝的骑士还没骂完，突然哑火了。他迷茫地咂咂嘴，愣了半晌才意识到自己貌似吃了个插言。  
骑士唰地扭过脸，震惊地看着他以为是友方的黑骑，却被不轻不重地拍了下脑门。  
“不好意思，我家骑士喝多了就爱说胡话。”黑骑终于看够了热闹，用力搂着骑士的肩膀将他往门口带，还不忘风度翩翩地道别：“先走了，您保重。”  
在他说话的工夫，半个身子都被拖出门的骑士还意犹未尽，硬是用口型热情地祝前任身体健康，万事如意，看得全酒馆的群众都不约而同地举起手中的瓜皮……举起酒杯向他致敬。  
不容易，脏活累活全都干的骑士，真的不容易。

<2>  
插言的时效早就过了，可骑士却还沉默着，两人以一种别扭的姿势在路上走了两步后，骑士突然轻轻地推开了黑骑。  
“谢谢……其实我没醉，自己走就好。”  
骑士小声地道谢，被冷风一吹，他开始为自己今晚所做的事感到难堪了：“我，我没想到你真的会来……没给你添麻烦吧？”  
“没什么，刚好在附近。还以为你喝醉打错通讯了，就过来看看。”  
“哦……哦，这样。”骑士听了越发不好意思，连忙道：“我就是一时气不过……唉，要不这一次就当是我雇你吧？你平时接委托的价格是多少？”

三二一，又变回模范骑士了。  
黑骑默不作声，踩上路边一朵盛放的雏菊，折断的花头可怜兮兮地摇晃着，强撑着没落地。半晌，男人似是叹了口气，有些无奈地道：“不用。我们都搭档这么多次了，帮点小忙而已，别太在意。”

话题蓦地断了，两人傻站在路边听了一会叽叽喳喳的虫鸣，然后一齐开口：  
“快回去休——”  
“我送你回家吧。”

难以否认，骑士又一次为眼前的男人心动了。但一想起那天木屋夜谈和黑骑一直以来的暧昧态度，他只能强迫自己主动迈开步子与黑骑拉开距离。  
“不用麻烦了，回见！”  
骑士头也不回地大步向前，呼吸时胸膛每次起伏都觉得发闷，头也一阵阵地发晕。他努力地走着，没忍住向后瞥了一眼，却发现黑骑竟然跟了上来。  
顺路？还是想在工具人这儿加点情感分？骑士脑袋渐昏，想不出更多的可能。  
他不快地撇撇嘴，心想主坦没一个靠谱的，要么突然暴毙让你顶着易伤吃死刑，要么像黑骑一样广撒网，哪天来个更合拍的搭档就会翻脸把他踢开。  
“都他……他妈妈的是骗子，馋我减伤……”和武士学坏了那么一点点的骑士怨念地嘀咕着，“老子看上去就那么好骗吗……”

话音刚落，跟在骑士身后的黑骑突然停住了。骑士隐约感觉到耳边少了点动静，内心天人交战许久，他还是回头了。  
黑骑立在灯柱之间深色的地面上，像一片被人抛弃了的影子，永远都只能孤零零地活在阴影之中，看起来甚至有点……可怜。  
当然，骑士清楚面前的人和可怜二字永远都挂不上钩。

“你非要跟的话，就一起走吧。”  
骑士拖着步子，目光游移，慢吞吞地从灯光下挪进暗处。看到黑骑复杂的眼神，骑士突然想起武士说过的某句话，连忙补充道：“先说好，我可不会请你进屋坐坐的哦。”  
黑骑：“……？”

<3>  
成则武士，败则狗侍。  
今天武士临走前借走了骑士的钥匙，不知道又上哪儿邂逅去了。碰巧当时骑士正因为某些原因难以集中注意力，随手丢出钥匙后也没仔细听武士又说了什么，八成是骚话。但现在想来好像是……  
部队，今晚，没人！  
骑士站在黑漆漆、冷冰冰的部队房门口，恨得只想往狗侍今晚翻云覆雨的床上撒一把钉子，再把他的暴击魔晶石全都换成涂了卫月红染剂的信力捌！  
站在他身后的黑骑双手插兜，嘴角挂着一丝笑意，悠闲地东瞧瞧，西看看，似乎是要坚持等到骑士进屋才肯走。骑士只好硬着头皮在口袋里用硬币弄出哗哗的响声，假装找到了钥匙，他摆出送客的架势，却不敢对上黑骑玩味的目光。

骑士：“我到了，呃，你也回去吧？”  
黑骑：“好啊，那晚安。”  
月光给他的断眉镀了一层银光，只见男人冲骑士露出一个帅气的微笑，利落地转身离去。  
骑士：“……晚安。”

虽然这和他想象中的道别不太一样，但谢天谢地，黑骑走了。  
骑士终于能够放松紧绷的神经，靠着石砌围墙慢慢坐了下去。硬而冷的石块硌得他肩背生疼，好在现在是春夏之交，睡一晚上院子也不至于会冻死。骑士抱膝缩在鸟棚旁，他的陆行鸟睡得正香，骑士怕吵醒它，只好放弃和爱鸟挤挤的想法。  
刚才被黑骑碰过的后颈仿佛还残留着触感，细碎的风在骑士的皮肤上勾勒出黑骑的指纹，隐隐发烫。  
“啊啊……”骑士崩溃地把脸埋进双膝之间，“我果然还是……”

“咕哎？”  
突如其来的陆行鸟叫声吓了骑士一跳，他下意识看向鸟棚，自己的宝贝陆行鸟还睡得昏天黑地，都快打起呼噜了。骑士越发迷茫，大半夜的，哪儿来的陆行鸟？  
“抬头。”  
随着熟悉的声音响起，骑士头顶传来一阵陆行鸟拍打翅膀的声音。他循声望去，对上了大陆行鸟一双亮晶晶的圆眼。

骑士震惊地看着黑骑和他的大陆行鸟：“你——”  
“嘘，小家伙要被吵醒了。”黑骑竖起食指贴在唇边做了个噤声的动作，看向骑士，道：“你也别逞强，去我家总比睡鸟棚强。”  
骑士结结巴巴地还想拒绝：“其实我刚打算去旅馆……”  
黑骑的耐心快要耗尽了，难得他想做点好事，对方竟然还不领情。男人干脆松开一边的脚蹬，将身体向骑士倾斜过去，同时不容拒绝地伸出一只手，无声催促着对方快点决定。

原以为已经离开的暗恋对象突然返回，甚至发出了过夜邀请，被恋爱冲昏了头脑的骑士最终还是没能抵挡住诱惑，回过神来已经坐上了黑骑的陆行鸟后座。  
骑士心里头一回充满了对武士的愧疚，他郑重决定再也不叫对方狗侍了。

察觉到身后的骑士浑身紧绷，黑骑干脆一把握住对方的手放在自己腰上扣紧，以防这喝得微醺的家伙一头栽下去。  
“抓紧了，它跑得很快。”黑骑一抖缰绳，又学着骑士方才的话道：“放心，我家有的是地方，你随便坐。”  
头顶冒烟的骑士：“……哦。”

这一点都不浪漫！！！

TBC.


End file.
